


Темно

by Shell_dare



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cyborgs, Gen, Loneliness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: В Арктике никто не выживет в одиночку.
Kudos: 1





	Темно

Арктическая пустыня. Глубоко-синяя беззвёздная тьма, пронзительный ветер несёт вдоль заснеженных каменных глыб острую ледяную крошку. Это не снег, если в него не проваливаешься, не мягкое белое одеяло, в которое зимой так приятно было падать всем телом. Это убийственное ледяное безмолвие.

«Ошибка: отказ навигационного модуля»

Не самая важная опция. Ему всё равно уже без разницы, куда идти. Здесь всё настолько одинаковое, что он наверняка заблудился ещё раньше. 

«Ошибка: нарушена целостность корпуса»

Конечно, нарушена! На его теле просто нет живого места. Поправка – целого места. Живым это тело в последний раз было больше десяти лет назад, а сейчас органической осталась хорошо если десятая часть. Всё остальное – металл, холодный и бездушный, как арктическая пустыня, пружины, провода, микросхемы. И живая душа, запертая в этой железной клетке. Теперь уже ненадолго.

«Ошибка: отказ звукового модуля»

Что ж, раньше звать на помощь было некого, теперь – просто невозможно. Радиосвязь отключилась намного раньше, даже морзянкой послание не выстучишь. Да и кому бы? В этом мире не осталось никого, кому было бы дело до кибернетического убийцы, в других мирах тоже никто не ждёт. Рейден? Богам вообще никогда не было дела до жалких смертных. Исчезнет один – ему на смену придёт ещё десяток, получше.

«Ошибка: отказ управления»

Споткнувшись, киборг просто падает на твёрдый колкий снег. Острые грани снежинок с едва слышным скрежетом царапают металл. Он с ленивым любопытством следит за алыми строчками команд, наперебой сообщающими о том, что ещё отказало в искорёженном механизме. Наверное, хорошо, что машина не чувствует ни боли, ни холода. Можно просто смотреть в чёрное далёкое небо и ни о чём не думать.

«Ошибка: отказ оптики»

Придётся смотреть в погасший экран. Немного… жаль?.. Теперь можно только слушать вой ветра и представлять, как буран медленно заметает снегом попавшего в его ловушку. 

«Ошибка: отказ системы жизнеобеспечения»

Вот и всё. Сколько там живёт мозг после смерти – три минуты? Как раз есть время написать самому себе некролог. Или эпитафию, вечно нетающие снега послужат вполне неплохой могилой. Правда, на неё никто не придёт.

Лин Куэй. Киборг. Друг. Смоук.


End file.
